Innocent
by Blossom286
Summary: An innocent child reflects on the life she's known
1. Bianca

April 7th.  
  
The worst day of Bianca's life.  
  
She didn't witness the accident. She doesn't remember anything about them. But she knows April 7th is the day they were taken from her. And every year, April 7th is the day she visits their grave.  
  
She tells them about her life. The life they never got to see. They didn't get to see her off to kindergarten. Or middle school. Or high school. They didn't help her get ready for prom and take the required dozens of photos. They weren't there to dry her tears when her boyfriend broke her heart. So she sits for hours and talks to the parents she never knew.  
  
Her parents don't like for her to come here. They say it will only upset her. But to Bianca, it is the only way to not lose touch with who she really is. She is Bianca Marie Vaughn. Her school papers and driver's license say something different. But deep down she is Bianca Vaughn.  
  
Her parents don't like to talk much about "the accident" or her real parents. They were close to Bianca's real parents, maybe it's too painful. Or maybe they hate knowing she's not really their child. So all she knows are the few things her grandfather has told her. They went to a bank. It was robbed. They were both shot.  
  
Her grandfather loves her, she knows that. But for some reason he doesn't like her parents. He pretends to, but Bianca knows there is something he's hiding. And sometimes, she catches him looking at her with a sad and faraway look. There is only one picture of her parents. A picture from their wedding. It's very dark. No one will explain to her why the room looks so cold and empty, and why the smiles on her parents' faces are strained. But looking at the picture, she knows why her grandfather gets so sad when he looks at her. She looks just like her mom.  
  
It always rains on April 7th. For 17 years Bianca has been coming here, and every year it has rained. So she sits beside the grave, a few flowers in hand, but no umbrella. She doesn't mind getting wet.  
  
She's not sure how, but she knows she loves them. She can't remember them. The only faces she has are the few photographs her grandfather has given her. At school she calls her parents her aunt and uncle. They would get upset if she did that at home, so she calls them mom and dad. But at the cemetary, she talks to mommy and daddy.  
  
This is always the hardest day of the year. There are no awful memories that the day conjures up, but every year she wonders how her life would be different if they had just stayed home that day. And she cries, mourning the parents that never had a chance to raise their baby.  
  
As the sun sets, she knows she has to go.  
  
Uncle Arvin and Aunt Emily will be worried. 


	2. Jack

A/N: This is really short, but there are more parts after this. And there is also a prequel I will post once I am done posting this story.  
  
April 7th.  
  
The day Jack's world changed. The day it ended, really.  
  
If there was one thing he was thankful for about that day, it was that she died first. In the months preceding their deaths, Jack had actually become fairly close to Michael and Sydney. He truly cared about Michael, both for his ability as an agent, and his character as a person. He didn't wish the pain of finding your spouse dead on anyone, and especially not Michael. But it had to be one of them. And Sydney had already lived through the horror of finding one man she loved dead.  
  
Two things he was thankful for. Bianca was still alive.  
  
In Bianca, Jack found a second chance. A chance to have the relationship with her that he never took the time to have with Sydney. Sometimes he would catch a glance of her, and for a fleeting instant believe God really did let him have a second chance with Sydney. Bianca was a green eyed, sandy haired replica of her mother.  
  
They changed her name to Brenna. Jack would never call her that though, and she preferred to be called Bianca. Jack remembered too well how much Sydney and Michael had loved the name. White. Pure. This child would be untainted by the lives they had known.  
  
Not a day went by that he wasn't completely consumed with avenging the deaths of his daughter and her husband. This is what kept him from turning himself in. Sydney's one hope in life, besides having a family, was to take down SD-6. He had failed her in every way. He would bring them down, and Bianca would have the life her parents dreamed of for her. 


	3. Sloane

"Sweetheart!" Emily greeted her daughter. "You're soaked! Where were you?"  
  
"You know what did it is," she retorted sharply.  
  
"Brenna," Emily warned, testing for her daughter's reaction.  
  
"Don't call me that. I already ate. I'm going upstairs."  
  
Emily sighed as the teenager flipped her long sandy hair and retreated to her bedroom. After 17 years, she knew better than to chastise her for her behavior or try to talk her. Most of the year she was a charming girl, sweet, responsibile, and affectionate. The date of her real parents' death was always difficult. The last several years, it had lasted longer.  
  
The call had come yesterday. She expected it, but it broke her heart every year. Brenna was signing school papers Bianca Vaughn instead of Brenna Sloane. When it first happened, Emily told Arvin. His anger shocked her. He was so sweet with Brenna most of the time, but he blew up when he discovered that. She never understood his determination to keep their daughter at a distant from who she was.  
  
She didn't tell him anymore. Until last year, Emily talked to her about it, tried to convince her not to forget her parents, but to go on with her life and be a part of the family she had been with her entire life. Last year, she refused for over a month. Emily didn't say anything after that.  
  
Brenna was a blessing, the child she didn't get to have. Sydney's death shattered her. They hadn't known about Michael, which still baffled Emily. When Sloane proposed they take the baby in, that Jack was too heartbroken and in no shape to raise a child, she hadn't hesitated. Increasingly though, she was lost in matters concerning her daughter. She suggest to Arvin that it might be easier if they at least let her change her name back to Bianca and keep Sloane. Arvin adamantly refused.  
  
And the Sloane family was falling apart. 


	4. Emily

"Sweetheart!" Emily greeted her daughter. "You're soaked! Where were you?"  
  
"You know what did it is," she retorted sharply.  
  
"Brenna," Emily warned, testing for her daughter's reaction.  
  
"Don't call me that. I already ate. I'm going upstairs."  
  
Emily sighed as the teenager flipped her long sandy hair and retreated to her bedroom. After 17 years, she knew better than to chastise her for her behavior or try to talk her. Most of the year she was a charming girl, sweet, responsibile, and affectionate. The date of her real parents' death was always difficult. The last several years, it had lasted longer.  
  
The call had come yesterday. She expected it, but it broke her heart every year. Brenna was signing school papers Bianca Vaughn instead of Brenna Sloane. When it first happened, Emily told Arvin. His anger shocked her. He was so sweet with Brenna most of the time, but he blew up when he discovered that. She never understood his determination to keep their daughter at a distant from who she was.  
  
She didn't tell him anymore. Until last year, Emily talked to her about it, tried to convince her not to forget her parents, but to go on with her life and be a part of the family she had been with her entire life. Last year, she refused for over a month. Emily didn't say anything after that.  
  
Brenna was a blessing, the child she didn't get to have. Sydney's death shattered her. They hadn't known about Michael, which still baffled Emily. When Sloane proposed they take the baby in, that Jack was too heartbroken and in no shape to raise a child, she hadn't hesitated. Increasingly though, she was lost in matters concerning her daughter. She suggest to Arvin that it might be easier if they at least let her change her name back to Bianca and keep Sloane. Arvin adamantly refused.  
  
And the Sloane family was falling apart. 


	5. To Where You Are

*Lyrics are "To Where You Are" by Josh Groban  
  
  
  
In her room, Bianca pulled out the photo album her grandfather gave her when she turned 13. She had only one photograph of her parents together, but he filled it with pictures of Sydney and Michael collected over the years.  
  
Looking at the pictures always reduced her to tears. She could tell she would love them. She liked to imagine their faces smiling at her, being proud of her, speaking words of love to her.  
  
The last pages of the album were dedicated to pictures of Bianca and her grandfather. Arvin and Emily let her see him often, and she loved him dearly. He never called her Brenna. When she was with him, she was Bianca Vaughn.  
  
He often told her about her parents. But never the things she wanted, never the answers she searched for. He never talked about what they did for a living, or why they didn't have more pictures together. When she asked those questions he would become silent and serious.  
  
Spread out on her bed, she turned on her CD player, playing the song that always made her think of her parents.  
  
Who can say for certain  
  
Maybe you're still here  
  
I feel you all around me  
  
Your memory's so clear  
  
Deep in the stillness  
  
I can hear you speak  
  
You're still an inspiration  
  
Can it be  
  
That you are mine  
  
Forever love  
  
And you are watching over me  
  
From up above.  
  
Fly me up to where you are  
  
Beyond the distant star  
  
I wish upon tonight  
  
To see you smile  
  
If only for a while  
  
To know you're there  
  
A breath away's not far to where you are.  
  
Are you gently sleeping  
  
Here inside my dream?  
  
And isn't faith believing  
  
All power can't be seen  
  
As my heart holds you  
  
Just one beat away  
  
I cherish all you gave me  
  
Everyday  
  
Cause you are mine  
  
Forever love  
  
Watching me  
  
From up above  
  
And I believe  
  
That angels breathe  
  
and that love will live on  
  
And never leave  
  
Fly me up to where you are  
  
Beyond the distant star  
  
I wish upon tonight to see you smile  
  
If only for a while to know you're there  
  
A breath away's not far to where you are  
  
I know you're there  
  
A breath away's not far to where you are  
  
  
  
She always imagined them watching over her 


	6. The Call

The call Jack anticipated for 17 years.  
  
Just 2 days after the 17 year anniversary of their deaths.  
  
"This is it," Brian Spencer announced. Devlin had long since retired, as had most of the people Jack once worked with. Only he remained, refusing to give in.  
  
He dropped the phone. He could hardly breathe. 17 years of hope, 17 years of anxiety, 17 years of longing. Three words brought it all to a crashing end. And they were the most beautiful words his ears had heard in a very long time.  
  
No looking back, no second glances. Today he would take them down. He would watch Arvin Sloane die and the memory of his daughter would finally be brought to rest. The deaths of Sydney and Michael Vaughn would be avenged. There were risks, there was collateral damage. Emily Sloane. Bianca when she learned her life had been a lie.  
  
But none of it mattered.  
  
This was for Sydney and Michael.  
  
This was for Bianca.  
  
This was for the family they never got to be.  
  
Today his beautiful grandchild would discover the truth. It would hurt. There would be tears. But today she would learn that Sydney and Michael Vaughn were heroes. She would learn that they loved her very much.  
  
And today Bianca would learn that her parents gave it all up for love. They gave it all up for her.  
  
As he walked from his house he pulled out the photo one last time. Looking at the smiling faces he lovingly whispered, "This is for you." 


	7. 9:47

9:47.  
  
Jack chose the time.  
  
One final "screw you" from the CIA to SD-6.  
  
An observer could not evince one hint of nervousness in his demeanor. Quite the contrary, he was the picture of calm as he sat in a meeting like any typical Wednesday morning. Inside he was counting the minutes, the seconds, until it would finally be over.  
  
Then the sirens.  
  
SD-6 employees scattered at unexpected disruption. Except for Jack. Calmly he stood up and walked into Sloane's office. Sloane looked up, expecting an explanation for the commotion. Instead the cold silver barrel of a gun stared him in the face.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Sydney was my daughter. Did you really think we didn't work together? That I didn't know? She found out the truth about SD-6, the truth about YOU, through me."  
  
"You...?"  
  
"I was a double for the CIA long before she came into the picture. I knew Michael. I helped them arrange their marriage. And I loved them both very much." Jack didn't even realize the depth of his emotions for Michael until he said the words. But they were true. Hostility had turned to respect, respect grown to like, like developed into a bond that could not be broken by death.  
  
Sloane could only stare as understanding slowly permeated his brain.  
  
All those years...  
  
"Jack, think about this. Think about what you're doing!"  
  
"I've been thinking about it for 17 years. I've been thinking about this day since you murdered my daughter, since you murdered my son-in-law, and since you took away my grandchild."  
  
Brenna, Sloane thought. Brenna would be his key.  
  
"The prophecy Jack! The daughter of the woman depicted - that's Brenna! She'll give her father power, you can't do this."  
  
"Sydney was not the woman in the drawing. Her mother was. But Rambaldi was right. My love for Sydney has lead me to this, it's given me the power to bring down SD-6."  
  
"Think about Brenna!"  
  
Jack pulled the trigger.  
  
"Her name's Bianca."  
  
Walking out of "Credit Dauphine," Jack felt a surge of pride. It was done. Sydney and Michael did not die in vain. Their dream was complete. He only wished he could see their smiling faces, standing in triumph, celebrating with the other agents. But somehow, he knew they were watching.  
  
And they were smiling. 


	8. The Truth

"Jack! How nice to see you!"  
  
"Hello Emily."  
  
His countenance suggested trouble.  
  
"Jack, what's wrong?"  
  
"Emily, I need to talk to you and Bianca."  
  
Bothered by his gravity, Emily rushed to the stairs and called for Bianca. Jack found a seat in the living room and tried to steady his nerves. The sight of Bianca gave him courage.  
  
When both were seated and waited in apprehension, Jack began.  
  
"Emily, Bianca, I have a lot to tell you. You're not going to like it, but I promise you it is all true. And I can prove it to you if I must." He took a deep breath. "Arvin is dead."  
  
No one spoke. No one breathed.  
  
Finally Emily found her voice.  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"We never worked for a bank. There's an agency, SD-6. They claim to be affiliated with the CIA, but they're actually enemies of the United States. Arvin was the head of the L.A. branch." He was rattling information now. There was no expression on his face, not emotion in his voice. "Sydney and I were moles. We worked with the CIA to bring them down. Michael worked for the CIA. They fell in love, had you, Bianca, got married. But Arvin found out. He...he killed them."  
  
Emily began to cry. Bianca joined her.  
  
"No...not Arvin. I-I don't believe you!"  
  
"Emily, he wasn't who you think. He killed Sydney and Michael and did a thousand other things."  
  
Bianca was pale and shaking.  
  
"Bianca, I'm so sorry, I wish you didn't have to face this. There was a time Sydney learned the truth also. I had to tell you the truth about your parents, I owe that to them."  
  
Bianca moved from her seat and crawled next to Jack. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed. He never held Sydney when she needed him, but he refused to make the same mistake with Bianca.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack."  
  
"No Emily, you didn't know. He loved you both, in his own strange way." He motioned to Bianca. "You've been her mother for 17 years, I'm not going to change that now. I have a house, by the beach. We used to take Sydney there when she was young. Will...will you both come with me?"  
  
They weakly nodded in agreement.  
  
Emily came and sat by Bianca, stoking her long hair as her grandfather held her.  
  
"Your parents loved you very much Bianca," he whispered. "You were the light of their lives. And I can guarantee you the 4 months they spent were you were the happiest 4 months they ever had." 


	9. Bianca Marie Vaughn

*A/N: Thanks yall for reading! This is the last chapter! I'll post the prequel soon!  
  
The house was beautiful.  
  
It was a house of truth. For the first time in his life, Jack had no masks to wear, no secrets to keep, no lies to tell.  
  
Truth brought freedom. 17 years of guilt and pain disappeared as the memories of Sydney and Michael could finally be honored. Bianca no longer had to split her loyalty and her love. She no longer cried ever night, the shadows of mystery and doubt in her life lifted, turned to sunshine and incredible love.  
  
The dark memory of Arvin Sloane slowly receded, replaced with joyful stories of Sydney and Michael and long lazy days on the beach.  
  
Emily and Bianca mourned, for the lost years and for the man they thought they loved.  
  
Bianca was solaced by the heroism of her parents, and the love they had displayed until the very end.  
  
Emily found comfort in the acceptance that Arvin Sloane was two different men, and also in the happiness of Jack and Bianca. They were an unconventional family, but a family nonetheless. The love Sydney and Michael shared for one another, for Bianca, and the sacrifice they made for that love, became a guide and light for the three.  
  
Darkness and death had not won.  
  
Summer found the three in France. Three people, three last names, one family.  
  
Jack called Michael's mother. She would not see her son buried by the CIA like her husband, so she never learned of Sydney or Bianca.  
  
So now, standing on the front porch of Michael's childhood home, a final step in the reuniting of a family was made.  
  
For Emily, this was a strengthening of a bond she had come to share with this family.  
  
For Jack, this was an homage to Michael Vaughn, a man that had loved and given everything to Sydney. A man that he loved and respected. It was a final nod to Sydney, the daughter he loved more than life.  
  
And for Bianca, a beginning. The beginning of discovery, of learning who her parents really were.  
  
She longed to know them, to see them, to hug them. But through photographs and memories, she found the answers that had so long eluded her.  
  
Kneeling down, she placed her hands upon the stones of the walkway where her father so long ago ran and played. The link was completed.  
  
And finally, Bianca Marie Vaughn knew who she was.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
